MOON HARVEST
by vampo29
Summary: vampires, what do you do when you face unfriendly hostile evil vampires who you and your friends wake them up from a coffin. yeah i know but that what happened to me and my friend and now we stuck we them until we figure out why we wake them up. especially Adam with his silver eyes who can't stand me at all.


MOON HARVEST

"So ladies why did you wake us up for" asked the idiot with light brown hair and messy tattoos , Lisa and I looked at each other and said "FUCK YOU" in usion, he laughed quietly to himself and said "wrong answer'' that when he turned to face us we saw the two big shinny fangs emerging from his mouth that when jess screamed "OH MY GOD!'' yeah I would say that if didn't lost ability to speak, god how did we end up in this situation. It all started when we agreed to go to camp in the woods, it was Lisa idea of a birthday present and we couldn't turn her down, ''c'mon what could possibly happen to us'' it was Lisa way to cheer us up to the idea yeah five girls together in the woods what could possibly happen to them, I knew it was bad idea from the start but I couldn't say no to the dark beauty with her puppy eyes.

Lisa Arthur is a African American beautiful girl with big light brown eyes that make most men melt in her present, tall about 5.11 with a slender body but tough, long skinny face and long black hair, most guys get mistake for her innocent look which why after they come across her they end up with a broken nose and some time more if they stupid enough to not get the message DON'T FUCK WITH ME.

The moment we arrived and got off the car Lisa was already bouncing from happiness around the big trees and she totally forget about us. I never understand her love for nature, it like she was lost and finally found home, ''you know if you keep dancing around us like lunatic maybe we should rethink about the whole birthday present'' Jenna said, Jenna is girl with 5.6 tall with light dark brown hair, black eyes and thick lashes, Jenna is outrageous girl with her love for action like climbing mountains and bicycle and motors and she have a twisted sense of humor that sometimes no one can understand it but herself.

I had that feeling something bad about happen earlier this morning but I just brush it off, I always since I grow up had this feeling but nothing ever happen. we decided we don't go too deep inside woods so we preferred a spot no too open but near the river, we set two tents one for me and Lisa and jess and the other for Monika and Jenna after everything almost set the only missing thing was some woods for fire but since we don't know that forest well like Lisa, we use hang in it, going to a party but none of us except for Lisa know it better we all agreed to go together to collect them, ''I never thought I would see you agree to go on camping, what made you change your mind Monika '' I know Monika too well she would never go any were forest around forget camping two days in it, Monika turned to face me and stared at me with her deep blue eyes and just shrugged her shoulders and said ''either I go with in this uncivilized place or stay for whole 48 hours with Sara you pick for me'' I burst out laughing , Lisa couldn't hid the smile was spreading around her face and Jenna clutching her side from laughing jess just shacked her head smiling ,'' you know, I never understand the reason why you and Sara dislike each other'' Jenna asked we all looked at Monika for an answer curiously she just shrugged again and said ''we have our differences and just because she's your friend doesn't mean that I have to love her'' with that we closed the subject, true we all met in high school but Monika with her light blue eyes and long orange hair and small round face 5.7ft ,was new in our town and in our college. Jenna liked her from the very beginning and so we all did but Sara stated from the start that she doesn't like her so we shouldn't be friends with her, Sara and love for control too bad for her she can't control us or we'll be doomed a long time ago. we walked beside the river and there were a cave near us, it was dark mysterious and awakened an interested in exploring it, Lisa was the first to suggested the idea to explore it, Jenna and Monika agreed and jess said yes she always like that, jess is shy small girl with 5,2ftall with deep green eyes with short red hair, jess is a simple girl never says no to no one, never curse and she give that vibe make you want protect her which is true she been bullied in her high school for two years, she never talks about it but I think it was really bad and it left a scars didn't heal and the only reason she said yes to go inside the cave is because she don't want to stay here alone. "hey jess if you don't want to get inside I can stay out with you'' I suggested and immediately her face light up and said yes, ''be careful and scream if something happen ok '' I shout at them in the entrance of the cave, '' we will don't worry'' Jenna said waving to us, Lisa rolled her eyes and muttered something about she will not scream like a little girl, after they entered the cave. me and jess sit beside the river and talked about everything around and how she love the water while we eating her favorite chocolate bar, " can I ask a question'' she looked at me a second a nodded her head '' why you didn't say no instead of forcing yourself to enter that creepy cave'' she was silent for a moment she was staring at the water like she was recalling a pained memory for a moment I thought I upset her I was about drop it when she turned to look at me and said something confused me.

" this was not the first time I come here" she gesture around us, '' two years ago there was a party in the woods near here, and I was invited but not anyone was allowed to go, everyone knows this party was different'' I frowned looking at her haunted expression something happen to her, '' different how'', '' the guys in the party were not from my school, something was very wrong about them'' she said as was shaking her head ''they were older than be normal teenage guys, and the only girls who came were from my school, and all of them were obsessed with them, they were all dancing around them like stripers trying to gain their attention, the whole girls was acting like they were on drugs like Aphrodite or something'' she throw her hands in the air from frustration, ok now confusion over toke me, '' jess maybe they all took some sort of drug or something '' she looked at me sharp in the eyes and said ''I wasn't alone when I came there I was with a friend, the moment she saw the guys she started acting the rest of the girls in the party'' I looked at with blank face I don't like where we heading with these ''WHAT, like some spell was cast on girls to act like whores'' silence is was all I get from her, Ah hell no now she's looking at me like I figured it all, '' you understand what you saying right, I know you and I know you didn't make it up from your imagination'' she closed her eyes for a moment and this time there were tears in her eyes '' that's not all of it '' she said oh boy '' some guy took my friend arm and taking her far from everyone so I panicked what if he do something to her so I followed them and what I saw made me all blood drain from my face'' she her hands were shaking but she hold them tight together to the shaking ''he was trying to rape her wasn't he'' I asked I don't need to know the rest.

'' no, he didn't need to because she was giving every sign that she wanted him in every way'' ok now I'm suspicious what the fuck did she saw, '' jess then WH . . .'' she cut me off and said worst than I was expecting, cause what she said is irrational on every level, ''he bitted her neck robin, and lily didn't even noticed it the only thing she was doing was moaning and saying don't stop and he was making this awful gulps sounds it kept on and on and when he pulled away there were blood on his lips and she was laughing and asking him for more" she took a deep breath and continued " I turned around and run and kept going when I stopped I found myself here in this very spot here''. okay I was expecting her to say he raped her, fucked her, drugged her hell even killed her but absolutely not a vampire, a fucking vampire that too much I would laugh at these moment but looking at jess serious face and her glossy eyes and her scared face I couldn't my gosh what kind of prank she saw if her friend has any dignity she would tell her the truth. "are you sure this is not a prank set by your friend" I asked and the anger on her face clearly sign is not a prank "you think if it was a prank I would babble about a vampire sucking my best friend neck" practically yelled at me "jess calm …" I stopped at mid sentence when I heard high pitched screams echoed around us and they belonged to Jenna and Lisa I immediately stand up and was on my to the cave Jenna grasped my arm " where the hell you think you going" I stared hard at her and she glared back, "you can't expect me to stay here while our friends in there screaming" I said pointing at the entrance of the cave, " you can't go in there what if something bad happen in there, we should go and find help" she have got be kidding me hell no, I'm not going to wait for some freaking help to come and from where, were in the forest is not like we can go to the police station and ask for help it will take a hours for us get the town, I throw myself running inside and heard jess screaming behind me to come back yeah right she better stay there because I'm not coming back without Lisa, Jenna and Monika, the cave from inside was warm and dark good thing I brought my phone with me, it wasn't long before I heard jess footsteps coming behind me I slowed my pace just so she catch up with me it wasn't long before she started to tried talk me out it ''robin I don't like it, let's get out of here please I'm afraid'' I feel like I'm talking to child, " why did you followed me if you so afraid and terrified that much", she looked around her and pressed her lips in grim expression and shook her head '' I couldn't let you go in alone'' I smiled at her courage even though she's shaking and almost about to cry.

" let the fuck go of me" it was Monika shouting, I mentioned to jess to keep quiet and follow me silently she nodded her head, we together walked silently forward, there was light coming out from the end of the cave and there were shadows moving in there " please let us go we didn't do anything wrong" Jenna was pleading this mysterious guy "I can't do that darling you three walked in beast house and unfortunately you won't go until I say so" it a smooth voice with an foreign accent I don't know, "you know, my friend is out there and for sure she heard our screams it won't be long until they call the police and arrest you" Lisa voice was full of threat, um may be was better if I listen to jess suggestion but too late for me to say that, "oh yeah I think you're lying to save your ass'' it was the same voice before, this cave is weird, the passage were walking is like a corridor, is like were in a secret place no one would think that this place is a cave from inside. Now we got close enough to see who from who but not completely clear, "you think I'm lying look at me in the eye, does I look like I'm lying you piece of shit", Lisa was standing and glaring with her evil expression at a guy was a whole foot taller than Lisa with black bony tail hair long to his neck and beautiful blond streak of hair hangs freely at his side of face, he was shirtless wearing a black pants and big black long boots, he was fuming and glaring down at her, he talked too law with deadly tone "say the last part one more time and I swear I will . . ." , " you piece of shit, mother fucker pervert who's holding girls against their will, you and your pervert friends'' ok things getting bad to worst I didn't see the other guys, there's another two hiding in the shadows I didn't see them. He moved his hand fast enough to wrap his hands around her neck with firm hold around her neck and lifted her from the ground 3feet high. I stood there not believing what I'm seeing; he lifted her like she's nothing.

Lisa started to squirm and kick but it was useless, her feet couldn't reach him. I looked around me for anything I can it as weapon but none I didn't know what to do, if I don't find a solution Lisa is dead period.

Out of nowhere Monika throw herself on his back and stab him with a pen in his side of his neck, he let out a high pitched scream and let go of Lisa who hit the ground badly but she was breathing Jenna was immediately at her side.

The pony tail guy still tried to throw Monika off his back but Monika didn't make it easy for him every time he pull her hair she dig deeper making howl in pain but that didn't stop him he throw himself at the nearest wall which caused Monika to lose her grip a little and that all he need it he gripped her sweater from behind and throw her in the air with much force I feared she wouldbreak if she hit the wall but that didn't happen one of the two guys stepped from the shadows and catches her in mid air but not a second later he let her go and fall to the ground bellow him, he glared at the pony tail guy and Monika "that was a stupid move Lucy girl, I wouldn't mess with him if I was you he's not the sweetest guy you can kiss and hug and not returned it beside, I respect your bravery so I saved you and beside, a dumb man like him would know not hurt a lady but he did and showed weakness" the bony tail guy just sneered and lunged himself at him at the moment he said "weakness" they start fighting and exchanged blows, kicks at the ribs, they were fighting like they're enemies with full hatred the only thing I can do is watch in amazement, the guy who saved Monika was stronger every kick receive from his opponent he deliver it harder. Now I can see a little more clearer he have tattoo's running his whole upper body and they were not pretty at all, the tattoo's look like been draw in the wrong way. There were all written in some kind of old language and entangle in weird messy way.

he grabbed the ponytail guy from the back of his neck and smashed him to the ground and immobilizes him completely from moving he tried to free himself but no luck at that "easy big guy we don't need you to get angry just breath and cool yourself" well that worked, he stopped struggling and closed his eyes, at this moment I realize we really need help ASAP, we can't out force those guys no way we stand for a minute, I turn around to jess and find nothing she's gone and I can't see her this darkness where the fuck she's gone and why I didn't notice her absence. If something happen to her it would be on me. I went back from where I came from but I just can't find the entrance, damn it I think I'm lost, now how I'm I suppose to find her, "jess" I whispered hopping she would hear me, I called her twenty time but no use there's even one time I shouted, no respond, maybe she couldn't stand it and run away but now I'm in a maze and can't may out and really started to freaking out I can't find jess, I lost my way out, I seem to me I can't find the other too.

I gave up and leaned against the wall behind me, I didn't realize the wall I leaning at slide downward making me fall, I didn't even have a time to scream and landed on my back, that fall took the air in my lungs. I stayed still for a several minutes before I moved my legs check no pain, my arms, my shoulders and finally my back, I guess I didn't fall from a high place or I would much worst case, I slowly stood up and glanced around me, the place was lit up with candles and walls was decorated with same messy -draws but it were different too, one of those draws catch my attention, one of the draws in the middle of the roof it the same old language but sketched as dragon with frightening teeth and claws, suddenly a wind started to blow from nowhere and I heard a hum close somewhere, suddenly I felt foggy and confused, sleep was taking over me but I didn't sleep, no I start walking to where I don't know I just kept walking, my legs have their own command I wasn't in a clear mind to stop myself, I felt light as feather, I didn't control my body nor want it to, I end up in a large chamber full of candles with the same drawing not so messy as they were before, there is a different the dragon drawing still there but surrounded by other sketches I didn't stop to see them clearly because I was stunned to what I'm looking at, six huge coffins were right in the middle of the room, five of them placed in circle while the sixth one lays in the middle, three of them were wide open while the other were closed and you not going to believe jess she was in there standing in front one of the closed coffins with an odd expression on her face like trying to figure out how to open it I worn her no to do it but did my legs stop nope they just walking forward between the two opened covens straight to the one in the middle, I feel dizzy and sick the humming is getting worst and I feel my head gonna head split, I have this sicking feeling, suddenly everything become quiet I don't hear it anymore and the horrible thing happen.

the coffins jess standing in front of it open suddenly, like a dark force kicked it open, a man come out and I covered my ears painfully because jess screamed so loud my head hurt worse than before, the man who came out have a short light sandy hair tall like the others maybe even taller, he was huge masculine but he have a leaner body, and jess kept screaming from shock and I don't blame her, he freaked the living day out of me.

he just stood in front of her and stared with his big blue eyes in a cold merciless stare, after a while she didn't stop screaming until he shouted "enough" he said in a thick cruel accent, his voice didn't have any charming at all, jess eyes were bloodshot and full of terror and fear "because if you scream again, know for sure I will split you throat so I don't hear that ugly sound ever again". The fucker doesn't have a right to threaten her not while I'm here, the only sound jess made is whimpering. He walked slowly toward her and jess body alarmed with fear, I need to move before he do something to her, I forced myself to step away from the coffin to their direction I needed to get his attention so basically all was capable to do is shout at him "hey, don't you have a better thing to do?." that did the trick, he snapped his head toward me and looked at me in disbelieve he blinked and cocked his head to side and said an awkward question I didn't quite understand "how long you were here?"

"Umm before you rise from the dead" I know sarcasm would not be a good idea but looking at the Irony of the situation he really wake up like a dead guy from a grave. He stood between me and jess moving his head left and right looking at me and jess. Just in this dangerous situation the humming came back in a mind blowing shock made me fell on my knees I grabbed my head in my hands from the pain and nausea, I couldn't hear or feel anything around me, it was like the voices saying the same thing but in different timing "coffin, wake, in the, person, touch it" I slowly stood from the ground and walked toward the tomb in the middle, "person, touch it, wake, coffin" it kept on and on until I thought I'm losing my mind but then silence, I looked the huge coffin in front of me at the dragon design the eye of was made of jewel I felt like it staring at me watching me "wake the person in the coven, touch it do it now, hurry up" suddenly I heard something like music but the there's no music but voices but they were clearer now with no pain they want me to touch the coven and wake who ever in there, "hurry up before is too late" I slowly bend my hand and touch the surface of the top of the dragon marking and a blow of a strong winds hit me and throw me far from the coffin, the top of the coffin thrown open in a shocking force made fly 10m away and surprise surprise another man with a jet black hair, pale skin, tall, with freaky frightening silver eyes come out from the closed coffin and he had an very angry expression on his face.

"Christopher" he spit the name venomously, so the sandy guy hair name is Christopher, he didn't answer just smiled one wide grin showing all his pearl white teeth apparently it made even him angrier, they both kept staring at each other no one blinking or moving, those gorgeous guys with this sexy beautiful face and masculine body not to forget the other three, why would five guys would come together in this cave and two of them be sleeping in a coffin I would have said its joke but none of the occurring events is rational in any way, now here I am sitting on the ground not only confused but about to lose my temper, so I couldn't wait any longer I got up I brushed the dust and the dirt of me, they both stopped glaring at each other and turned their head toward me "will you be kind to tell what kind of game were playing, because the part where you two getting up from coffin we didn't quite understand" I said so sweetly to them hoping who ever behind this prank come out, the Christopher guy throw his head back laughed which absolutely caused me to irritated he kept laughing another minute before he turn his toward me, eyes like ice cold merciless it send me an chill down my spine but I didn't show it, "oh baby I'm going to enjoy tonight, these's the best wake up ever" he said it while looking between me and jess.

For some twisted feeling I don't feel it like a joke, If this a joke, then humming voices I heard it inside my is unexplainable and not even logic, in these ugly silence between all four of us a wall spin around making jess jump and run toward me but not before Christopher snatch her mid way, "let her go, you moron" he looked at with raising brows with surprise In his face, jess screamed and struggled against his hold but it didn't look like his holding a thing, the wall spin around showing the guys before with Lisa, Monika and Jenna.

One look Lisa showing how much she's angry with me, ahh hell she probably thought I would go and get help. They gathered us in a circle and made us sit and glared at us. The guy who saved Jenna standing in front of me and Lisa he looked amused and having fun watching us, now I have clear vision and not in the shadows any more the guy who saved Jenna tall handsome actually super handsome he had beautiful green eyes long nose full lips and had light brown hair and boyish face I think he's about nineteen, the guy with pony tail hair had long face sharp feature and frightening black eyes and look older, fifth guy that I didn't saw earlier was tall and the most masculine between them, he had golden light brown skin short black hair and he was wearing glasses so I couldn't see his eyes but he is breath taking and maybe 23, now I wonder why are they're in this place.

For whatever reason they here it doesn't look good especially when the guy with silver eyes looking like he wanna kill me with his murderous glare, after all my inner feeling was right we shouldn't go out and camp gosh if I only listen.


End file.
